


Welcome Surprises

by gigilysrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Polyamory, so many feels, this turned out angstier than I meant it to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigilysrose/pseuds/gigilysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in love with Sherlock and Mary. Mary is okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Comments and concrit are love!

John thought he was over his feelings for Sherlock. It had been two years, after all, and he knew he loved Mary and he had been ready to ask her to marry him, but now he couldn't be sure. Sherlock for his part had been respectful, keeping his distance (with the exception of his desperate cries as he dug for John in that fire). The next morning, John was awake in bed, thinking about his feelings for the insane consulting detective and admiring the beautiful woman asleep beside him. He wanted them both, but he knew that wasn't possible. It wasn't fair for either of them, to have to share someone who they had had to themselves for so long. Still, John considered this possibility as he made breakfast for him and Mary, wishing that it were possible. He attempted to dismiss these thoughts as Mary kissed him and sat down at the table.

“You know, love, it's a good thing you can cook. If it were left to me, we'd eat nothing but take away.” At John's silence, Mary continued: “You know, you should go 'round later. I know he's worried after last night. We were both so worried, I don't know what we would have done if you were hurt.”

“Yeah, maybe when I'm done with my shift.” John desperately wanted to go see Sherlock, but he wasn't sure he could keep himself from touching the other man, from holding him close and assuring them both he was still alive.

John nearly dropped his cup when Mary said: “You know, I wouldn't mind if you were with him.” Before John could interject, she added: “I know what you two were before and I know that you're still mad at him about hurting you, but I also know you still love him. I also know that you are capable of enough love for the two of us, if you wanted us both.”  
She reached for his hand as he asked: “How– I– I don't know what to say. Are you sure?” Mary had never been one to say anything other than what she meant, but he had to be certain because he had already convinced himself this wasn't possible.

Mary leaned forward to kiss him, smiling as she leaned back and said: “Yes, of course John.”

******************************

He went over to Baker Street for lunch, since Mary had reminded him that the clinic had given him the day off after being nearly burned alive. When he entered, Sherlock was curled up on the couch in his dressing gown, but he turned towards John when he spoke the detective's name quietly. He got up from the couch but stopped abruptly, as if he had to forcefully remind himself that he could no longer touch John as freely as he had once been able to.

“Sherlock, I– Look, Mary and I–,” John stammered, not sure how to begin. Finally, he spoke up: “Sherlock, I love Mary. I found her while you were gone and she's helped me–” As Sherlock slumped his shoulders and lowered his head, John realized that the other man thought he was dismissing him. “Sherlock look at me.” When the other man refused to look up, the doctor strode forward, putting his hand under the other man's chin until he could see his tear-filled eyes.

“I understand, John. I hurt you too much. Just please–”

“Sherlock, I love you. Even when you were gone, even when I was so mad at you for hurting me, I never stopped loving you. But I need you to understand that I love Mary too because I still want to be with you, if you want it, but only if you're okay with me being with her as well.”  
“John, please don't tease me. I know I hurt you, but there's no need to be cruel.” At this, the detective yanked his chin out of John's grasp and resumed his position on the couch.

John yearned to touch him, to let him know that he would never hurt the man he loved so deeply, but he also knew that the detective did not like to be touched when he was like this, so instead the doctor sat down on the coffee table, as close as he could get without physically touching the other man. Something ached deep in John's chest that the table was clean enough for him to sit down on.

“Sherlock,” he said softly. “Sherlock, I would never hurt you like that. Mary knows how much I love you. She's willing to let me be with both of you, as long as you're okay with it. Sherlock, please, talk to me. Please?”

After a minute of silence, John gave up and made to leave. He was halfway to the door when he heard Sherlock's “John?”

“Yes?” he asked, his heart beating in his chest as Sherlock turned over to look at him cautiously.

“You love me?” Sherlock asked and John nearly started crying.

“Yes, Sherlock, so much.”

“And she's okay with that?”

All John could do was nod his head as tears escaped from his eyes.

Suddenly Sherlock was right in front of him, holding his face in his hands and wiping the tears away with his thumb. “I love you too, John,” Sherlock said before kissing John, and John's arms came up to wrap around the taller man, pulling them close together.


End file.
